


before i dive right into you

by orphan_account



Category: With Confidence (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anger, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Its a lot, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sad, Smut, not my original vision but here we are, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke and Jayden come off tour and have a little fun, but then Luke's got some news.





	before i dive right into you

**Author's Note:**

> this took a bit but was inspired heavily by "dive" by ed sheeran, where the title and some lines are from. very gay, per usual. there's all the components of a fic here, we got smut, fluff, and anger. it moves a bit fast at the end, its whatever.

“hey lu can i stay at yours tonight?” Jayden questioned in a text to Luke. The With Confidence boys just came off a two month long tour of the UK, with Roam and As It Is. After spending a couple days with their families, and though it was good to be with their friends again, it meant that Jayden and Luke had to act moderately straight, though Josh and Miles definitely didn’t.

“Yeah, I’ll be home later this afternoon, I’m grocery shopping right now. I’ll pick up a pizza or something” Luke replied lazily.

Soon enough, Jayden was over, and though they were eating pizza and watching a movie in Luke’s living room, they were also making out just as much. It was a wonder they made it through the tour without really doing anything with each other. Though they made it, now they were both incredibly desperate for each other.

“What’d you wanna watch?” Luke questioned to Jayden, holding the remote for his TV in hand. “I don’t really care,” Jayden looked at him and shrugged. “Not anything too scary though, I’m not in the mood.”

“Okay well the Poltergeist is on,” Luke said, looking at Jayden’s wide, scared eyes. “I’ve heard it isn’t that bad okay? And I’ll hold you and cover your eyes if you’d like.” Jayden scooted up to Luke’s open arms, pizza in hand. 

Jayden felt really content in the stronger boy’s arms, though he wasn’t quite enjoying the movie. Few moments passed before Luke felt Jayden tense up, grabbing his arm. 

“You okay baby?” Luke questioned, kissing the other boy’s temple. Jayden turned around, looking at his current protection, hardly nodding, scooting closer. 

Luke repositioned his arms, and kissed Jayden’s cheek. Usually Jayden wasn’t one to call the shots, but he turned toward Luke and softly pressed his lips against the other’s, asking for approval essentially. Luke brought his hands into Jayden’s hair, kissing quite a bit harder, and letting his tongue slip in. Roughly, Luke flipped Jayden over, back against the couch.  
Luke moved his lips down Jayden, latching onto his jawline, neck, and slowly stomach. Luke slowly moved his hands all over the older boy’s chest. Jayden knotting his hands through Luke’s hair, feeling all the product keeping it standing up, his breathing coming just a bit quicker. 

Luke sits back a little, “Let’s finish the movie, I want to relax Jay.” 

Jayden whimpers a little, looking down at his neediness in his sweatpants, “Sex is relaxing Lukey.”

“Maybe for you it is, but I’m the one doing all the work here,” Luke said, teasing the boy still wrapped underneath him. 

“No no, Luke please,” Jayden said, trying as hard as he could to convince Luke. “I need you.” Luke looked into the other boy’s dark eyes, and realized that he needed him more than he thought.

As he roughly pulls down Jayden’s sweatpants and boxers, the other boy hums in appreciation. He massaged Jayden’s thighs for just a moment, then reached down to pull his own sweats and boxers. 

“What’s our safeword baby?” Luke asked Jayden, always taking every precaution. “Red.” Jayden said, ready for Luke to just get on with it, sure that he wouldn’t even need it.

Luke hopped up to find the bottle of lube that’s always in the coffee table drawer. Jayden waited ass up expectantly for Luke to return, dick already growing to be red. 

“Oh look at you,” Luke gazed upon Jayden’s need. “So desperate for something in that pretty little ass.” Jayden hummed in reply, ready for Luke to open him up.

Luke pushed a sticky, slick finger into Jayden, letting him adjust before pushing in another, Jayden moaning at the feeling. Luke continued to work in an out of the other, adding a third digit and curling his fingers just a little, to hit right at Jayden’s weak point. 

Jayden threw his head back, a mess of blubbering words and moans. Luke could make out Jayden asking for more, and the word “daddy”. 

“Is that what you want baby? You want me inside you?” Luke said, smirking. Though his favorite thing was teasing Jayden, he wasn’t sure he could make it much longer without his dick being touched or inside something.

Quickly, Luke pulled his fingers from Jayden. Jayden whimpered a little at the loss of touch, but knew something better was coming.

Luke lubed up, though he knew Jayden didn’t really need it, and pushed inside slowly. Jayden gasped, arching his back for Luke to have more room. Luke knew how to read Jayden’s body better than he did, and started picking up his pace. 

Jayden’s eyes watered, as Luke fucked him deep and in every place that makes him want to scream. His chest tightening, it was a feeling he could never get over. Every day that they couldn’t do this burned in Jayden’s stomach, making his need to come come even faster.

“Feel good princess? Finally getting my dick in your ass?” Luke breathed, pulling harder on Jayden’s hips.

“Yes, fuck, so fucking good,” Jayden said feeling the pull of his hips that would definitely be bruises the next day.

Luke groaned deeply, pulling Jayden as far back against his shaky thighs as possible. “Shit hold still baby,” Luke commanded, coming deep into Jayden. Luke pulled out, and flipped a whining Jayden over.

“Start princess.” Luke said breathlessly. Jayden whined deeply, knowing this game. Still, Jayden grabbed his painfully hard cock, getting it off as fast as he could. Luke could be evil at this game. He knew Jayden’s body better than anyone, and loved teasing him as much as possible. 

As Jayden’s as were about to drop, and his whole body quivering, Luke ran his hand through his hair, saying “3… 2… 1… Stop.”

Jayden screamed a handful of pleas, incredibly desperate to get off. He ripped his hand from himself, not wanting to get punished, and sat breathlessly waiting for Luke to command him again. 

“Okay baby, go ahead.” Luke told the other boy, gazing down on him. Jayden started again, even faster than last time. Luke knew he couldn’t take it for long, and they’d been on the road so long that he decided to be easy. Just as Jayden’s back started to form a bridge, and his squeezed shut, Luke prompted “Three… two… one… Come. Now.” Jayden groaned out, body lifting slightly from the couch, coming all over his lower stomach and the couch. “Holy shit, thank you.” Jayden said quietly, but full of gratefulness. 

Luke connected his lips to Jayden’s again softly, feeling both of their tiredness. Slowly, Luke made his way from the couch, picking up Jayden and carrying him to the bathroom. 

Setting Jayden down, he grabbed a towel and a couple washcloths. 

“Lukey, I’m tired.” Jayden said softly, humming as he does when he’s tired. 

“I know bub,” Luke said, trying to find a warm temperature of water in the sink. “Just a little bit okay? I need to wipe us both off.” Jayden nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

Luke got both washcloths wet, putting Jayden’s favorite lavender soap on both. He wiped off his face, chest, and legs quickly, trying to get Jayden off to bed as soon as possible. 

He carefully took hold of Jayden, wiping off everywhere. Jayden smiled into his shoulder, feeling appreciative. Luke grabbed the other washcloth, and rung it out after he soaked it in the warm water. Wiping off the areas full of soap, he questioned the sleepy boy, “Do you feel better? Ready for bed?” Jayden nodded just a bit in response.

Carefully Luke wrapped up Jayden in the towel, and carried him off to bed. Luke set him down, threw on a pair of boxers, and grabbed the lotion from his bedside table. Jayden was already starting to crawl into the covers, but Luke grabbed his hips to pull him back. Jayden tensed a bit, having this happen just an hour earlier in completely different context.

“You know whenever I’m rough with you, we’ve gotta put this on bub,” Luke said squirting the vanilla scented lotion into his hands. Jayden hummed appreciatively, loving the feeling of Luke taking care of him, using just the right amount of pressure on his bruising ass and hips.

Luke continued rubbing as he whispered about Jayden being his good boy, until he finished and got up.

“Stay right there okay? I’ll get you some pajamas.” Luke said, rustling around in his messy room. The mattress dipped as Luke returned, pulling on a pair of his boxers over Jayden. 

“Lukey, m’cold.” Jayden said softly. “Okay bub, I’ll get you a shirt.” 

The mattress dipped again as Luke returned with his long sleeved State Champs shirt, pulling it over Jayden’s head and arms.

He moved the covers over so they could get under. Jayden immediately wrapped around Luke, as if he was holding on for dear life. Just as Jayden started drifting off to sleep, Luke heard a quiet “I love you” come from him. His heart started beating faster, and he wondered if it was real or not. He tried to stop overthinking and just go to sleep.

 

—————

 

Luke woke up the next morning in appreciation of the boy next to him, but also guilt. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. He knew it the second that he invited Jayden over, but he couldn’t help himself. But no, he wasn’t gay. 

Jayden opened his eyes idly to find Luke playing with his long hair. “What time is it?” Jayden asked with a raspy morning voice. “I’m not sure Jay, I’ve been up for a little bit. There’s something I need to tell you.”

Jayden sat up just a little bit, “What’s up?,” looking into Luke’s deep blue eyes. “You’re going to hate me,” Luke looked down, avoiding Jayden. Suddenly, Luke felt Jayden’s arms around him.

“So.. during the tour I met this girl,” Luke said nervously. “Her name is Danni and we’ve been seeing each other.” Jayden took what felt like an eternity to process.

“I’m just your side hoe then? Jesus Luke, you haven’t even been dating her a whole month. This was never just fun.” Jayden sat up and moved away from Luke.

“Are you looking to be my boyfriend Jayden? You know I don’t roll that way.” Luke sat up as well.

“You don’t roll that fucking way? Then why was I your baby boy last night? Why were you playing with my hair when I woke up? Why did I tell you I love you after you cleaned me off?” Jayden started raising his voice.

“Jayden don’t do this baby,” Luke tried to plead as Jayden pulled off his shirt and threw it full force at his head, putting on his regular clothes and gathering his things.

“Don’t call me baby unless you fucking mean it,” Jayden said as he walked out of Luke’s room, slamming the door. Luke sat in shock for a minute, then tried to chase after him.

Jayden walked through Luke’s house while shoving headphones in his ears, and knocking over some stuff but not caring. He just made it to the front door when Luke caught up with him.

“Jayden I need you,” he pleaded. “Please stay, we’ll talk.” 

“Yeah? You need me? Don’t tell me that until you believe it, you bitch,” Jayden said shaking off Luke’s hand from his shoulder. “You also need her quite apparently.” 

“Jayden I-“ Luke tried to call back, but Jayden started walking fast away from him.

Hastily, Jayden was down Luke’s driveway, looking back at his house. It took just that to make him dart from it, music blasting through his headphones.

His body was exhausted, but it didn’t matter. “Dive” by Ed Sheeran came on just as he started to sit at a street corner, entire body shaking. 

Images of him holding Luke, anxious nights on tour when Luke would be the only one who got him, lazy days, and everything in between that they’d ever done were at full force in his head. The only thing that he could think of that wasn’t Luke was the song, which was everything he was feeling in the moment.

Before he knew it, his head was in his hands and tears were leaking out of his eyes. He wanted to be Luke’s baby, he wanted to dive in, and he realized then that all he wanted was Luke, all he ever wanted was Luke, but he had someone else.


End file.
